


come with me

by haru182



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, References to Drugs, School exchange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4410134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haru182/pseuds/haru182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tembló de vergüenza y de miedo a la vez cuando vio su nacimiento en medio del espacio, se aterró al verse salir a si mismo de las entrañas de su madre. Visitó la escuela de Spock, vio a ese niño de ojos tristes humanos ser acosado por sus compañeros y escupió “malditos duendes verdes” al ver que le pegaban y Spock sintió la cosa más cálida en la parte baja de su estómago.</p>
<p>o en el que Spock está de intercambio escolar en la Tierra y Jim es su alumno asignado, mientras cursa el último año de la secundaria, tiene miedo de caer en el olvido, no sabe qué hacer con su vida y fuma demasiados cigarrillos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> podéis dejarme prompts en [mi tumblr](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/) siempre que queráis :)

Tras haber entrado un año más tarde que todos los niños a estudiar, el sentimiento de superioridad y aburrimiento era más común en él que en el resto de sus compañeros. Qué podía decir, era el típico senior deportista y listo e irresistible con el que todos los chicos y chicas de su curso querían ir al baile de otoño.

 

Sin embargo, a pesar del fútbol, de las naves de la Federación y los corazones rotos, a pesar de reírse del peinado de sus profesores y saltarse las clases de francés para fumar marihuana detrás del gimnasio, siempre creyó que había algo más para él. Algo más que las peleas en los bares que había empezado a frecuentar desde que tenía dieciséis y los polvos quiebra espaldas en los asientos traseros del coche.

 

Por eso a veces, sin que nadie (ni siquiera la gente de su casa) se diera cuenta, se levantaba muy temprano y leía a Shakespeare, leía a los poetas de la Antigua Grecia y a García Lorca. Se preguntaba cómo las generaciones de hacía tantos años mataban por pasiones, por ideas y amores y sabía que además de las ganas de entrar en la Flota, tenía ganas de encontrar algo más.

 

Cuando anunciaron que la semana entrante llegarían los alumnos de intercambio de Vulcano, Jim estaba apenas prestando atención, aburrido porque hacía como dos horas que había terminado sus tareas de física aplicada y pensando en qué libro ocuparía el tiempo esa tarde para pasar el rato. Por supuesto que podría conseguir un trabajo serio o simplemente ir a los entrenamientos de fútbol; pero estaban bien con la pensión de su padre y las clases de boxeo y literatura que a veces daba a los freshman.

 

En el cambio de clase se escabulló con Louis Paulson a los baños y como media hora después salió sudando y con los labios enrojecidos a punto de sangrar. Su compañero de turno, con una sonrisa satisfecha y subiéndose la cremallera del pantalón, se arregló el pelo en el espejo mientras Jim terminaba de arreglar su aspecto.

 

-          Así que, dentro de nada estarán aquí los orejas puntiagudas – su gesto de autosuficiencia a veces molestaba a Jim. Era demasiado incluso para él.

 

-          Eso fue racista – Jim se lavó la boca rápidamente y empezó a liar un porro con tranquilidad. Estaban a la mitad de clase de francés y él ya había puesto a trabajar su lengua lo suficiente por ese día.

 

-          Este tipo de cosas siempre son interesantes. Además la gente como tú siempre sale sacando alguna ventaja.

 

-          ¿Gente como yo? Jim lamió el papel de liar para terminar de cerrar el porro y se lo puso en la boca con gesto provocativo.

 

-          Gente con tu reputación.

 

-          Así que tengo una reputación…

 

-          Los islandeses del año pasado podrían decir lo mismo.

 

Le ignoró por completo recordando a Laugi y Vagnfríður, unos hermanos gemelos bastante interesantes que el año pasado habían estado viviendo en la casa de Sean Winters. Eso era diferente, ellos eran del otro lado del mundo y esta gente venía de otro planeta. Encendió el porro con lentitud una vez estuvieron fuera del recinto, detrás del gimnasio en su lugar de costumbre (no entendía por qué aún nadie lo había descubierto) y dejó que el aire caliente de finales de agosto le quemara la cara.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

Ni siquiera se acordaba de lo que iba a pasar ese día.

 

Medio dormido se fumó un cigarrillo con la chaqueta de cuero oliendo como a café y a maíz y condujo el coche con pereza hasta el instituto. Fue más difícil aparcar de lo normal, y bajando la música de Radiohead (si, su gusto musical era como antiquísimo) se bajó del asiento piloto con el cigarrillo casi por acabar. Leonard estaba en la entrada con Uhura esperándole, con la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol recién lavada y los lazos rojos y blancos típicos de las animadoras relucían en la cabeza de Nyota.

 

-          Eh, cabrón, que hoy hay entrenamiento, y con toda la cosa de los vulcanos, creo que van a venir a verlo.

 

La cosa de los vulcanos.

 

Guiñó un ojo a Nyota antes de echarse la mochila con un número reducido de libros académicos en ella, además de su PADD y su comunicador, y fue cuando los vio. Marchaban (porque a eso no se le podía llamar caminar) en dos filas casi perfectas. Con sus flequillos rectos por encima de las cejas afiladas y las graciosas orejas puntiagudas en perfecta sintonía con sus rostros carentes de expresiones. Las chicas vestían túnicas con colores diferentes a las de ellos y Jim sintió que quería salir de ese planeta más que nunca. Leonard decía que debía de ir a la universidad, pero después de tantos años de charlas ebrias y sobrias juntos, estaban casi decididos a tomar el mismo destino, el de la Flota Estelar.

 

Uhura les miraba con una sonrisa confiada y Jim tiró el cigarrillo casi delante de sus narices. Un par de ellos le miraron con desaprobación y entonces fue cuando se fijó un poco más. Casi de los últimos de la fila, marchaba un muchacho que tendría casi seguro su edad. Iría con los junior o los freshman seguro y tenía los ojos brillantes e inquietos.

 

 

El día empezó con Historia de la Civilización Antigua del Siglo XXI, la asignatura que más odiaba Jim. En su clase habían sido asignados nueve vulcanos, y mientras se giraba para sacar su PADD de la mochila, Jim vio al muchacho de los ojos brillantes unos puestos más detrás de él. El profesor se aclaró la garganta y transmitió a sus PADDs una ficha de Integración de los Planetas y Culturas de la Federación y Jim agradeció no tener que ver ni un segundo más el apartado de  _Corrupción Política y cómo ésta afectó a los Países de la Sociedad Antigua del Siglo XXI._

 

-          Na'shaya – exclamó en un pésimo vulcano el profesor. Por medio de la pantalla interactiva mostró la típica imagen de todas las razas en un círculo dándose la mano en torno a la bandera de la Federación y Jim se sintió un poco avergonzado. No debía de tomarse eso tan en serio. – Estamos encantados de teneros aquí en este curso, el último que cursarán nuestros alumnos antes de tomar diferentes caminos, como bien sabréis, estimados visitantes.

 

-          ¿Por qué habla como si fueran los primeros en visitar esta mierda de planeta? – le susurró Leonard a su amigo. No se sentaban muy lejos y Jim se encogió de hombros, ignorando el documento en su PADD y abriendo su biblioteca virtual.

 

Estaba por la mitad de  _Orgullo y Prejuicio_  y era mejor que escuchar cómo el profesor asignaba un vulcano a un alumno de su clase “con diferencias tanto intelectuales como culturales, así también incluyendo sus intereses lúdicos y de ocio para la óptima integración de…”

 

-          S'chn T'gai Spock; alumno asignado, James T. Kirk.

 

Jim no se lo podía creer. No sólo iba a tener que estar todo el día siendo perseguido por un ser mucho más listo, probablemente más arrogante y lleno de sí mismo que el propio Louis, sino que a su vez él iba a tener que estar detrás de él y tendría que ir a todos los entrenamientos y a todas las clases. Tan solo pensarlo le hizo recapacitar en si quería estar en ese maldito equipo de fútbol y en que protestar con el argumento de que el año pasado había servido de alumno apoyo para el intercambio con los islandeses no iba a servir de nada.

 

El tema de la clase de Historia de la Civilización Antigua del Siglo XXI volvió a aparecer en su PADD, pero lo ignoró con un deslizamiento ágil de su dedo y siguió leyendo cómo Elizabeth Bennet se perdía en los pasillos de Pemberley. Un susurro de tela le distrajo por un segundo y cuando miró a su lado, en el asiento que había estado vacío desde que había empezado el curso se sentó el vulcano de los ojos brillantes.

 

Así como lo veía.

 

El resto de los alumnos de intercambio ya estaban sentados con sus compañeros de clase y el profesor hablaba alto y monótonamente sobre la caída de Grecia dentro de la Unión Europea.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

Le había dicho que podía llamarle “sólo Spock”.

 

Jim le sonrió al ver el saludo tradicional y centrándose por primera vez en el día decidió que era mejor llegar pronto a su siguiente clase. La ventaja era, que Jim, por más que se esforzara en no parecerlo, era extremadamente inteligente y lleno de cosas interesantes, como por ejemplo sus libros de papel guardados en lo más preciado de su biblioteca y su música de hacía dos siglos. Así que Spock escuchaba con atención a la vez que hablaba con él durante el almuerzo. Jim no iba a hacer un gran mundo de ello. Así como había llegado, ya se habría ido para cuando el baile de otoño finalizara, y si algo había aprendido, es que el tiempo se iba muy rápido.

 

Se juntó con Uhura y Leonard como de costumbre, la muchacha estaba súper animada con los avances que iba haciendo sobre el idioma vulcano gracias a su alumno asignado y Leonard simplemente chateaba distraído desde su PADD. Ese año no le había tocado nadie.

 

 

-          Y mejor – constató Nyota cuando abordaron el tema, Jim observaba tranquilo la postura perfecta de sus invitados. – Este año estás implicadísimo con el equipo y con el tema de las becas. Sería demasiado para ti.

 

-          Sobre todo desde que estamos perdiendo miembros – esto iba especialmente para Jim.

 

-          A lo mejor algunos de vosotros estáis interesados en apuntaros al maravilloso circo de Leonard y sus amigos. – Para Jim había sido una buena época al menos en sus primeros años de secundaria, pero en ese momento era algo que le sobraba.

 

-          Dado que cierto deporte requiere una disciplina tanto emocional como física lo suficientemente alta como para dejar las energías de un joven humano en unos estándares interesantemente plagados de altibajos, creo que es poco acertado calificarlo como un circo.

 

Jim pareció ser el único que había entendido cada una de las palabras de Spock. Era divertido y a la vez algo irritante oírle hablar así, pero Leonard gritaba entre risas “¡De eso es de lo que estaba hablando” y Jim se fijó en que el pelo de Spock parecía hecho de carbón brillante y tan suave como el algodón. Un sonrojo innecesario se cruzó por sus mejillas cuando Spock le sostuvo la mirada al pillarle observando y con un “Ahora vuelvo, voy a fumar” atropellado, se levantó de la mesa.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

Cuando las clases acabaron, iba hablando con Spock de cómo era esa la primera semana del curso que asistía a clases de francés. Le dijo que el horario era malo, al igual que él y que siempre se iba por ahí a hacer cualquier cosa menos pensar en ese idioma. Se le daba muy mal. Spock dominaba el inglés, el chino y el francés, de los idiomas terranos, así que Jim supuso que estaba de suerte. Quedaron de verse los sábados y los domingos por la tarde para repasar, aunque lo que verdaderamente había impulsado a Jim a decir que si, era que estaba súper intrigado por la manera de moverse del vulcano y por sus ojos y por su pelo y de verdad que se estaba desviando por un camino que no estaba seguro de querer recorrer.

 

-          ¿Os estáis quedando en las instalaciones de la Federación?- Jim abrió la puerta del coche con una sonrisa torcida. Spock se preguntaba cómo podría estar siempre tan contento. Le habían dicho que los humanos no siempre experimentaban emociones tan positivas.

 

-          Afirmativo. – Spock sostenía su bolsa con pertenencias con ambas manos y Jim se encendió un cigarrillo después de meterse en el asiento de piloto y abrirle la otra puerta a Spock.

 

-          Sube entonces, campeón. Bajaré las ventanas, ya sabes, por el humo.

 

Se podría decir que la persona que aprobó el examen de conducir de Jim estaba o teniendo un muy buen día o completamente ciego. Spock enumeró una y mil razones por las cuales Jim no debería de conducir un transporte humano como ese y casi que respiró aliviado (si eso fuera aceptable para él) cuando el coche frenó en seco en frente del edificio principal de la Federación. Jim sabía que los bloques de alojamientos estaban en la parte trasera del recinto, pero Spock fue el primero en llegar ya que sus compañeros irían en autobús hasta el lugar.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

Le habló a su madre con cuidado sobre Spock. El pastel de carne de la comida estaba bueno y no quería arruinarlo con el miedo inevitable (pero controlado los últimos años) que su madre tenía al espacio. Era natural, lo suponía, después de lo de su padre y todo eso, pero desde hacía ya un buen tiempo el espacio estaba familiarizado con casi todos y eran muy pocos los que sufrían un temor irreversible por él. Winona comió en silencio, asintiendo de vez en cuando ante las descripciones detalladas de Spock.

 

-          Es bastante guapo a decir verdad – Winona levantó una ceja y bebió de su vaso de agua. Jim recogió su plato y empezó a lavarlo con mimo.

 

-          Sabes que por más guapo que sea no… Bueno, sabes que reprimen todo lo que tiene que ver con sus sentimientos.

 

-          Lo sé – Jim pensó en sus ojos. Pensó en los pequeños gestos que hacía cuando él se reía por alguna frase demasiado complicada o por alguna referencia a la lógica.

 

En ese mero día Jim había observado muchas cosas.

 

–          Pero parece diferente.

 

-          ¿Cuál dijiste que era su nombre?

 

-          Spock.

 

-          Oh… Jim dejó el plato a medio secar y entonces observó a su madre tirar las sobras de su comida en la basura. Su rostro poblado por unas arrugas medianas se tornó grave y duro.

 

-          Spock, hijo de Sarek. No puede ser otro dada su edad. Mitad vulcano, mitad humano – esto revolvió el pastel de carne dentro de las agallas de Jim. – Su madre se llama Amanda. Fue un gran revuelo en su época, todo el asunto.

 

Esa tarde en el entrenamiento estaba todo el grupo de intercambio sentado en las gradas. Algunos hablaban entre ellos, probablemente discutiendo acerca de por qué a veces los jugadores se daban palmadas en el culo y cosas así. Jim hizo una buena sesión, pero justo al terminar habló con su entrenador bajo la mirada de desconsuelo de Leonard; le dijo de la Flota, de buscar un trabajo, le dijo de su alumno de intercambio asignado y de que ya no le llenaba. No fue tampoco el gran asunto del año. Le dijo que presentara una baja oficial en secretaría el lunes por la mañana y desde el campo vio a Spock observándole. Le saludó al estilo terrano y se metió en las duchas.

 

Al salir vio a Uhura y a su estudiante de intercambio hablar antes de que el entrenamiento de las animadoras empezara. Spock se le acercó por un lado, aparentemente poco asombrado ante el aspecto húmedo de Kirk que se secaba el pelo corto y rubio con una toalla blanca de las del gimnasio.

 

-          Tengo entendido que se requiere un equilibrio impresionante para ejecutar ciertas maniobras – señaló con la mano mientras las animadoras empezaban los estiramientos. – Me pregunto si cualquier raza, por ejemplo la mía, sería capaz de hacer una pirámide de gente tan elaborada.

 

-          Todo es probar – Jim se encogió de hombros. Solo porque su madre dijera una cosa sobre los vulcanos, no significaba que tendría que ser así. Eran otros tiempos, al fin y al cabo. – Mañana después de que estudiemos francés voy a ir al Moby’s con Leonard y Nyota. Si quieres puedes venir con nosotros.

 

El rostro de Spock reflejaba una consideración profunda sobre la idea. Como un minuto después le dijo a Jim que vale, que sería bueno para una intregración blablablá y Jim no escuchó más allá del “vale”. Cuando se fue a dormir esa noche soñó con Vulcano y Tarsus IV y lo que podría pasar en el espacio y lo que podría pasar si se quedaba en la Tierra (de nuevo) para siempre sin aplicar para entrar en la Flota.

 

Se despertó sudando e hiperventilando cuando la cara de Spock apareció en el escenario nebuloso de sus sueños, y le decía “Ven” con ojos tristes y el pelo despeinado.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

 

 

Esperaba a que llegara Spock con un cigarrillo en la boca y sin camiseta en la cama. El calor era insoportable esa tarde, ya cuando él llegara se vestiría (si eso) y empezarían a ponerse al día con la maldita signatura de francés. Había dormido mal, tenía ojeras y el cuerpo cansado del entrenamiento y no sabía aún como Winona tan preocupada y con instinto de mamá gallina se tomaría su renuncia al equipo de fútbol.

 

Escuchó que tocaban la puerta principal, y realmente se preguntó por qué habían quedado en su casa; se acordó que de la Federación a su calle había un autobús directo y que se lo había dicho a Spock y él sólo lo miraba con el rostro inexpresivo y decía “Afirmativo”.

 

Se puso una camiseta blanca de tirantes y apagó el cigarrillo en el cenicero de su escritorio. Cuando Spock llamó a la puerta Kirk le dijo que pasara y se sentara en una de las sillas que quisiera. Llevaba pantalones de lycra comunes y un jersey de la Federación. Jim levantó las cejas casi horrorizado. ¡Por qué todo tan ceñido!

 

-          Bien, necesito que me informes del nivel orientativo que tienes sobre el idioma y…

 

Jim intentó concentrarse lo más que pudo. Spock era un buen profesor, era un buen chaval, fuera de donde fuera. Decía que no le molestaba el humo del cigarrillo y Jim se podría haber tirado por un puente porque si eso no había sido un atisbo de sonrisa cuando analizando el poema de las cumbres Jim básicamente había escupido dada la difícil pronunciación, entonces nada era cierto.

 

-           _Sommets de montagne ont été perdus dans la brume grise et moi… je pensais arriver pour vous, sans un jour où mes larmes débordent. (1)_

 

-          Wow, bien, creo que es suficiente por hoy – ante la perfecta pronunciación de Spock, Jim levantó las manos en gesto de rendirse y entonces Spock empezó a cerrar los libros. – En serio, ¿en cuánto tiempo aprendiste esta mierda?

 

-          ¿El poema? – Spock inclinó la cabeza.

 

-          No – sonrió Jim poniéndose la chaqueta roja de cuero. – El idioma, la cuestión entera.

 

Spock reflexionó sobre sus palabras y sobre su casi permanente sonrisa. Le vio coger dinero y su comunicador.

 

-          Para un niño vulcano, el promedio es de unos tres meses. Si se es autodidacta unos seis meses.

 

-          Bien, eso me deja en una desventaja total – Jim le miró a los ojos, quería saber cosas, porque él era así, curioso e implicado, pero no se atrevía a cruzar. – Siento que tengas que tener un compañero como yo, colega.

 

-          Realmente pienso que dado el coeficiente intelectual de la clase, entre las probabilidades posibles, he tenido un destino que me complace.

 

Jim se sonrojó un poco y pensó que eso podría ser lo más cercano a un cumplido. Cuando salieron Winona no estaba, y Spock decidió dejar los libros de francés en la casa ya que no era apropiado llevarlos al bar. En el camino iban hablando sobre inteligencia artificial y Jim decía tonterías para llenar los silencios incómodos. Spock escuchaba con atención.

 

-          He observado que ayer en clase leías literatura del siglo XVIII. Es curioso. La mayoría de la gente no aprecia ese tipo de escritos.

 

-          Me gustan los libros – simplificó y ya habían llegado al Moby’s. Antes de entrar sacó un porro y lo encendió. Spock lo miró sin expresión en su cara.

 

-          En mi planeta creemos que tanto la literatura moderna como la de tiempos pasados es muy importante. Admiro esa cualidad en ti, pues.

 

Qué rara era la vida. Que un vulcano le elogiara por leer mariconadas de Jane Austen (por las cuales inevitablemente se moría) y estar fumándose un porro con él, sin que él participara más que con sus ojos. El cuerpo de Jim se fue relajando a medida que pasaban los minutos y Spock lo miraba intrigado. Si sus pupilas no se hubieran dilatado tanto tal vez se habría dado cuenta de que las pestañas de Spock eran larguísimas y que en realidad para él era todo un ser sin descubrir. Por su puesto que había conocido a muchos seres de otros planetas. Pero debía reconocer que los vulcanos no eran su fuerte y en el fondo le emocionaba pasar tanto tiempo con él.

 

A veces aún se sentía como un niño y en algún momento tenía que aceptar que no era más ese mocoso rubio que pegaba a los niños que tiraban de las trenzas de las niñas. No podía meterse el mundo en el bolsillo a esas alturas. Louis Paulson entró en el Moby’s y al abrirse la puerta el “tzum tzum” de la música salió despedido hacia sus oídos. El muchacho le había guiñado un ojo y Jim simplemente había expulsado humo de sus labios.

 

-          He de deducir que es algo así como un “compañero” o “pareja” – constató Spock concentrado en el sudor del cuello de Jim. Se estaba haciendo de noche pero hacía mucho calor.

 

-          Algo así, pero no en absoluto. – Jim estuvo a punto de ponerle un brazo en el hombro para entrar juntos, pero sabía que esa no era precisamente la cosa de los vulcanos, y se limitó a abrir la puerta. Spock no había preguntado más.

 

El lugar estaba lleno de andorianos, terranos, denobulanos… Muchos de ellos estudiaban en la escuela, muchos de ellos desconocidos. Algunos vulcanos del intercambio se encontraban allí también. Spock saludó a Uhura y a Leonard, que estaba acompañado por una andoriana preciosa que por lo visto se llamaba Laana y Jim ya estaba pidiendo un tequila doble. Varios ojos se posaron en él cuando lamió la sal del torso de su mano, se echó los dos vasitos de tequila a la garganta y después chupaba fervientemente un trozo de limón.

 

Cuando alguien invitó a bailar a Spock, éste dijo que lo consideraba ilógico, y quedándose en la barra con Leonard (que por lo visto tampoco bailaba) pidió un té de especias típico de su país. Una muchacha con innumerables tentáculos en la cara le miraba descaradamente, pero decidió reclinar su invitación no devolviéndole la mirada. No es que no fuera atractiva, sino que no tenía sentido establecer relaciones inoficiosas.

 

En la pista, Jim, Laana y Uhura bailaban como locos al ritmo (y no tan al ritmo) de la música. Leonard señaló la manera en la que Jim movía las caderas, algo así como una broma sexual que no entendió muy bien; Spock bebía el té con sabor ligeramente picante apenas siendo afectado por el ruido de a su alrededor.

 

-          Esa chica que está ahí lleva detrás de Jim como seis meses. En plan, no sé, no es como si él no le hiciera caso – dijo antes de beber de su copa de colores fluorescentes – se han acostado un par de veces pero Jim no quiere nada… nada serio, ¿sabes?

 

-          Parece que tiene interés sentimental en ese joven de allí – Spock habló dirigiéndose a Louis. Leonard se carcajeó.

 

-          Créeme que Louis no es nada más allá que un par de polvos para Jim. Bueno, básicamente todo el mundo lo es.

 

A Jim se le había acercado una amiga de Laana y tras intercambiar un par de palabras, se fueron a la parte de atrás del local, donde estaba la salida secundaria y ni Leonard ni Spock los volvieron a ver.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

Al día siguiente Jim cumplió con su palabra de dar la clase de francés. Aún no sabía cómo le iba a pagar a Spock pues era una mierda incapacitada para los idiomas y además un resacoso con el ojo morado (las cosas se habían puesto algo feas en el callejón de la licorería). El fin de semana siguiente Spock prefirió quedarse en su residencia de la Federación.

 

Jim presentó la baja del equipo de fútbol en secretaría. Leonard no le habló en todo el día. Winona apenas se inmutó, al final fue un alivio para Jim.

 

No importaba que su naturaleza le dictara seguir un objetivo meramente cultural y estudiantil en ese intercambio. Le hubiera gustado que Jim le preguntara cuántos años tenía, o que quiénes eran sus padres. Supuso que al igual que la historia de Jim, la suya la conocía casi todo el mundo que tuviera algo que ver mínimamente con la Flota Estelar. Y no es que Jim fuera un bastardo desinteresado. Después de todo acompañaba a Spock a casi todas sus clases (aunque dada su independencia innata e inteligencia estaba más que seguro que eso no hacía falta), le hablaba sobre nuevas mejoras para su PADD y le había hasta dado su número de comunicador.

 

Jim a veces le miraba distante, sabía que si Spock quería podía oír sus pulsaciones aceleradas y casi la sangre acumularse en los vasos sanguíneos de sus mejillas.

 

Era así de fácil, tenía malditos diecinueve años y era normal. Le gustaba todo el mundo, no le gustaba nadie y quería estar con todo el mundo. ¿Por qué iba a ser Spock una excepción? Soñaba que le llamaba a Vulcano, soñaba que le tocaba las manos y se decían cosas sin abrir la boca. Y al día siguiente no le miraba porque a lo mejor le daba vergüenza.

 

Pero qué coño.

 

Después de ver a Leonard y un cigarrillo o dos la tensión se disipaba. Y hablaban de mierda sin sentido (Jim casi siempre) y luego de filosofía y de los inicios de la Federación, de en qué estaban de acuerdo y que no.

 

Eran otros tiempos, a Spock se le secaba la boca cuando le veía salir de la ducha los domingos por la tarde cuando iba a darle clases de francés. Jim le decía que había borrado el número de Louis, que ahora conocía a un tal Robert, una tal Sheina, Wolfgang, Amelia… Por lo visto cada fin de semana había un individuo diferente y Spock absorbía en su mente las cualidades de todos y cada uno de ellos.

 

Cuando se acabó Septiembre, Spock estaba tan inmerso en la cultura, en el tono de voz y en el olor de Jim, que casi olvidaba hablar de buenos modos a sus padres cuando se veían vía pantalla en la PADD. Era joven, al fin y al cabo y su parte humana crecía, así como la necesidad ilógica de que Jim le prestara atención.

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **(1)**_ _"Las cumbres de las montañas se pierden en la niebla gris y yo... yo sigo esperando a que llegues, sin que no pase un solo día en el que mis lágrimas se desborden"._

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jim sostenía el libro de tonalidades marrones en sus manos. Miró a Spock una vez más, acostumbrado ya a sus túnicas o a verlo con la ropa de la Federación. Ese día llevaba una túnica verde y el pelo le había crecido y los vientos del otoño le despeinaban sin compasión. Era increíble.

 

El libro ni siquiera tenía fecha estelar, estaba firmado por Jane Austen (se preguntaba si era posible que fuera la verdadera) y venía en una bolsa de plástico como esas en las que meten cosas en los hospitales o algo parecido.

 

-          Es un ejemplar que lleva en nuestro archivo desde que Vulcano se unió a la Federación. – Jim observaba la cubierta, las páginas curtidas por el tiempo, sus dedos recorrieron todas las letras del título _“Orgullo y Prejuicio”._ – El embajador de Londres en esa época aseguró que se había conservado desde la fecha de su publicación. Era lógico que nos obsequiaran con cosas valiosas, así como Vulcano hizo con la Tierra.

 

Jim seguía sin palabras. Era lunes, tenía las manos adoloridas porque el gilipollas de mierda de Arthur Welsh le había gritado a Leonard que su madre era una perra y que se la había follado. Y estaban borrachos y ellos eran dos y Arthur uno y se metieron en una masa de golpes indistinguibles que no tenía sentido alguno.

 

Tenía que reconocer que le gustaba pegarse. Sólo eso.

 

En las gradas vacías y el campo vacío nada de eso parecía importar. El cielo estaba nublado y a lo lejos había un robot mecánico absorbiendo las hojas secas caídas de los árboles. Jim miró a Spock y vio en sus ojos una expectación semejante a la de un cachorro esperando por su dueño que se ha ido a trabajar. Le sonrió y colocó su mano en el brazo del vulcano, por encima de la tela gruesa de su túnica.

 

-          Es increíble – la voz se le rasgó. Recordó sus sueños y recordó a Spock con el cabello enredado tal y como estaba en ese momento. No importaba que la mayoría de los vulcanos dijera que el otoño era inconveniente.

 

Spock apenas se encogió ante el tacto de la mano de Jim. Estaba caliente y un cosquilleo traspasó la manga de su túnica hasta llegarle a lo más profundo de su alma.

 

-          El día que llegamos me di cuenta que leías este libro en la PADD. Era la opción más lógica para un regalo.

 

-          ¿Sabes que los regalos sólo se dan en ocasiones especiales? Como un cumpleaños o algo así – Spock inclinó la cabeza meditando sobre ello. No pareció darle mucha importancia y asintió dándole la razón a Jim.

 

 

 

Cuando Jim retiró la mano, fue para asir con fuerza el libro y meterlo de nuevo en la bolsa transparente, a continuación, lo metió con cuidado en su mochila. Suspiró y miró hacia el suelo.

 

Su mano flotó despacio en dirección a Spock, de nuevo. No era como si no sintiera la energía magnética entre ellos dos. O a lo mejor es que se avecinaba una tormenta. Spock retrocedió un poco cuando vio que el dedo índice de Jim estaba a punto de tocar el dorso de su mano. Jim le miró con esos ojos azules suplicantes, Spock dejó quietas cada una de sus extremidades; su rostro parecía hecho de piedra, que no cambiaba.

 

Cuando Jim le tocó, fue como sentir por primera vez. Sólo le había tocado su madre, y era una sensación muy diferente. Jim iba con miedo, con vergüenza y con ganas de saber cosas. Madre simplemente le daba un beso en la frente antes de irse a dormir hacía muchos años. Jim observó sorprendido la respiración más agitada de lo normal de Spock, vio cuando su mano se giraba lentamente y dejaba expuestas las huellas dactilares de sus dedos.

 

Le tocó con suavidad, dedo índice y corazón. Jim sabía lo que iba a pasar, no vivía a ciegas en su mundo, ni a ciegas de los demás mundos. Un calor tenue le invadió el cuerpo y entonces escuchó algo parecido a la voz de Spock en su cabeza, pero dedujo que era algo así como una proyección de la conciencia.

 

No era capaz de mirarle a los ojos, pues sentía a la vista todos sus sueños, sus sueños de Vulcano, de Tarsus IV, sus sueños de pequeño; cuando se comía un plato gigante de espagueti él solo. Sus sueños de hace un mes, cuando veía que él le llamaba, que le decía “Ven”. Sentía que todo flotaba a su alrededor como pantallas de hologramas.

 

Spock se vio a si mismo idealizado por el subconsciente de Jim en sueños, vio a un niño rubio que pegaba a otros porque esos otros eran crueles con las niñas. Vio a Jim dar su primer beso y se adentró más allá para ver su primer orgasmo.

 

Jim tembló de vergüenza y de miedo a la vez cuando vio su nacimiento en medio del espacio, se aterró al verse salir a si mismo de las entrañas de su madre. Visitó la escuela de Spock, vio a ese niño de ojos tristes humanos ser acosado por sus compañeros y escupió “malditos duendes verdes” al ver que le pegaban y Spock sintió la cosa más cálida en la parte baja de su estómago.

 

Vieron a sus respectivas madres, vieron que Jim le tenía miedo al olvido y a quedarse encerrado en ese pueblo para siempre, a los alacranes y a los sitios oscuros bajo tierra. Spock dejó escapar sus emociones más profundas y Jim supo entonces que tenía dieciocho años, que aunque criticaba el baile de otoño se moría de ganas de ir y que…

 

Los escudos de la mente de Spock se subieron y Jim suspiró.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuál es el problema? – Jim parecía decepcionado. Sus dedos perdieron los de Spock y en un intento de recuperarlo se acercó más a él, sus rodillas tocándose y el peinado de Spock era un desastre para entonces.

 

-          Es suficiente. Eso es todo. – Jim se mordió la lengua, Spock le quitó la mirada.

 

-          Suficiente una mierda. Te has metido hasta en mis sueños y te has visto a ti, eso sería “suficiente”. Te has visto a ti llamándome a Vulcano y sabes lo que eso significa.

 

-          Tal vez el deseo de mantener una relación sexual eventual y sin sentido, por tu parte.

 

 

Jim le miró con los labios temblorosos. Guardó su PADD y le miró una vez más antes de irse. Spock permanecía sentado quieto y sin ninguna muestra de querer hablar de lo que acababa de pasar.

 

Jim se fue.

 

El robot mecánico se detuvo en medio del campo. Había terminado de recoger todas las hojas secas.

 

╳╳╳╳

 

La desnudez no era problema para Jim, pero delante de Spock le hacía tener taquicardias. Estaba soñando, lo sabía, porque cuando intentó mirar la entrepierna del vulcano no vio nada, y entonces tampoco le vio bien el rostro. Vio su piel casi del color de las sábanas blancas y vio su pelo perfectamente peinado. Vio a Vulcano lejos, vio las naves de la Flota y vio un uniforme amarillo hecho como perfectamente para él.

 

Trozos de la mente de Spock que aún flotaban en su memoria se colaron también en su sueño, y se preguntó aún dormido si, en caso de que Spock pudiera soñar, también soñaría con pedazos de su mente. Si soñaría con él corriéndose como cuando lo vio en su mente, si soñaría con él besándole, si pensaría en que Jim soñaba con él.

 

El comunicador le vibró contra las costillas y le hizo despertarse de golpe. Estaba sudando y muy agitado (como casi siempre que soñaba con Spock).

 

Cogió el aparato y vio como once llamadas perdidas. Las ignoró, porque eran las dos de la mañana, porque no quería levantarse de la cama jamás y porque quería dormir para ver a Spock otra vez.

 

Sabía que estaba algo así como perdido por él. Qué le iba a hacer.

 

Cuando su PADD se iluminó se dio por vencido. Desbloqueó la pantalla deslizando sus dedos a través de ella y vio los mensajes de Spock. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza porque no podía ser cierto en absoluto. Aprovechó que ya estaba sentado y se encendió un cigarrillo.

 

**_00:14 - Mi especie duerme poco, pero me es imposible mantener un periodo de descanso porque no puedo dejar de repetir en mi cabeza lo que pasó esta tarde._ **

****

**_00:32 – Me resulta extremadamente complicado mostrar mis sentimientos humanos._ **

****

**_01:22 - Voy para tu casa._ **

****

**_01:40 - Estoy en tu puerta._ **

****

**_01:57 - Coge el comunicador._ **

****

**_02:05 - El hecho de que estés dormido es poco relevante._ **

****

**_02:18 - Sigo en tu puerta._ **

****

**_02:19 - Baja por favor._ **

 

Las cenizas del cigarrillo se cayeron en su PADD y fue lo que le sacó de su ensoñación.

 

Llevaba unos pantalones largos de cuadros negros y blancos y un jersey negro porque ya era octubre y hacía mucho frío, en especial a esas horas tan intempestivas de la mañana.

 

Spock tenía los ojos más abatidos de lo normal, llevaba una túnica negra y parecía que los labios le temblaban.

 

-          ¿Qué pasa? – Jim le miró realmente confundido. Se alegraba de que estuviera ahí, pero era de todo menos “lógico”.

 

Spock casi que corrió a su lado, le tomó de la mano y al establecer de nuevo el vínculo mental, Jim jadeó por la fuerza de sus emociones. Vio a Spock despierto hasta tarde, vio que le miraba desde lejos en clase, vio cuando le pidió a Sarek que le enviara el manuscrito antiguo y vio a su madre humana una vez más.

_Me pasa esto. Que pasa casi desde el primer día, desde el día del bar, desde que os vi bailando y Leonard dijo que todos eran simples polvos. Me pasa que duermo muchísimo menos de lo normal y que pienso en ti y que quiero tocarte a todas horas, por ilógico que parezca. Me gusta tu música de hace dos siglos, me gusta que puedas destacar en deportes y artes y ciencias y yo apenas puedo mirarte a los ojos al decirte esto. Y he experimentado la angustia más amarga por primera vez en mi vida esta tarde cuando te fuiste de mi lado. Te quiero conmigo aunque sea sólo uno más._

 

Jim le vio llorar en las gradas vacías, vio sus manos caer desconsoladas en su regazo cuando él ya no estaba.

 

Tocarle se sentía casi igual al zumbido de los labios cuando se da un beso; Jim le acarició la nuca, le tocó el pelo y con el dedo pulgar rozó sus labios. Winona estaba en la casa y Jim le dijo en su mente _“Silencio”_ mientras subían las escaleras aún agarrados de la mano.

 

La habitación de Jim se sentía como en casa, la cama desecha que olía toda a él y cuando le besó en los labios sintió que nacía de nuevo. Le escuchaba en su mente hablar palabras en vulcano que no entendía, sintió el vacío en el estómago que sentía él como si fuera el suyo propio y parecía que el placer de besarle se duplicaba, se triplicaba. Era casi infinito.

 

Desde luego los humanos eran maravillosos, sobretodo Jim, era espectacular. Con su lengua dentro de su boca que parecía hecha de cosas muy suaves y sus manos arañándole el cuello, porque casi no podía respirar y estaba durísimo dentro de sus pantalones.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

                                                              

 

Jim estaba haciendo su tarea de francés mientras hablaba con Leonard. No quería pedir ayuda a Spock, que tenía que enviar informes a Vulcano sobre su estadía en la Tierra y básicamente estudiar el doble que él. Sus labios aún parecían con hormiguitas andando por encima y se le hacía un iceberg en la garganta al acordarse de que la noche anterior no había dormido nada gracias a Spock.

 

-          Dios mío, James. Te has follado a Spock. – Leonard esquivó el golpe que su amigo le iba a dar en la cabeza, porque estaban en la biblioteca del instituto (lugar poco frecuentado por ellos, a decir verdad) y les podría oír cualquiera y a Jim no le seducía la idea de la gente se enterara.

 

 

Se sentía algo tonto, pero era como si al enterarse todo el mundo, Spock ya no fuera el Spock de su habitación, al que le temblaban los labios; el de las mejillas con un tono leve verde. Sino que sería el Spock al que Jim se habría follado sin mirar atrás, según todo el instituto.

 

 

-          Joder Leonard, tienes la misma sensibilidad que un borg – ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle contado nada y miró a su alrededor. Susurró tan bajo que Leonard tuvo que pegársele a la cara –, no me lo he follado, además.

 

-          Ah no, habéis estado leyendo toda la noche, entonces – Leonard cerró sus libros y los guardó en su mochila junto con su PADD –. Mírate al espejo, las ojeras, tío. No me jodas, eh.

 

 

-          No te estoy jodiendo. – susurró con desesperación aún más pegado a Leonard. – Era imposible que pasara, es como que, tenemos esa cosa entre los dos que me da un corrientazo eléctrico en el estómago pero no ha pasado nada. No llegamos ni a segunda base.

 

 

-          ¿Ni a segunda? No te reconozco – susurraban cada vez más bajo, Jim se estaba mareando, se acordaba y se le tensaba la entrepierna, Leonard tenía la frente súper arrugada de lo mucho que subía las cejas en ese gesto suyo de curiosidad.

 

 

-          Bueno, vale, es cierto. Segunda base.

 

-          ¿Hablando de béisbol? – Spock, delante de ellos súbitamente, sujetaba su PADD con ambas manos y llevaba puesta la ridícula ropa estándar de la Federación. Jim casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Leonard de pronto se dio cuenta de que tenía entrenamiento en cinco minutos. O cinco segundos, mejor.

 

 

 

-          Sí – se apresuró a balbucear Jim.

 

 

-          No – dijo Leonard a la vez.

 

 

Spock levantó una ceja y miró directamente a Jim. Su expresión se suavizó, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón desde donde estaba y olía los cigarrillos del medio día en su boca, su chaqueta de cuero era la misma con la que solía salir de fiesta y estaba increíblemente despeinado. Como si hubiera estado todo el día llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

 

Leonard se despidió con una palmada en la espalda a Jim y le dijo adiós a Spock con los labios fruncidos. Spock se sentó en la silla en frente de Jim y éste le miró con curiosidad al sentir sus piernas enredarse con las de él debajo de la mesa.

 

-          ¿Se necesita tanta cercanía para hablar de deporte? – demandó Spock dejando su PADD sobre la mesa y examinando la postura poco adecuada de Jim en esa silla vieja de biblioteca.

 

 

-          ¿Celoso?

 

-          Todo el tiempo.

 

Jim sonrió con esa sonrisa que tumbaba ejércitos, que se llevaba a las naves lejos y las podría sacar de curvatura, pues el corazón de Spock se aceleraba como lo hacían los viajes a las estrellas más lejanas y volvió de repente a la Tierra con lo que podría reconocer como el primer suspiro de su existencia.

 

-          No soy tu novio – le aclaró Jim, aun así, la ternura desbordaba de sus ojos.

 

Spock pareció meditar sobre ello. Tras unos buenos minutos de silencio asintió y le preguntó a Jim cómo le había ido el día. Tan humano de su parte. Le contó que no se encontraba muy a gusto, porque en Vulcano nunca hacía tanto frío como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento en la Tierra y los ojos de Jim viajaron a las ventanas del recinto para contemplar las hojas caer de los árboles y el cielo gris cernirse sobre ellos.

 

Como tenía que pasar eventualmente, la encargada talaxiana de la biblioteca les dijo que no era lugar para hablar, que se retiraran. Spock se disculpó y Jim se encendió un cigarrillo al salir. En el campo se veía al equipo de fútbol empezar con el calentamiento, parecían hormiguitas vestidas de rojo y blanco y Jim se alegró por dentro porque no lo echaba nada de menos.

 

-          ¿Qué harás esta noche? – en los ojos de Jim bailaba la esperanza, de que tal vez se vieran, de quedarse acostado en la cama después de haberle tocado por encima de la ropa y estar cubierto de sudor aunque fuera otoño. Spock parecía leer cada una de sus expresiones y no parecía muy convencido.

 

-          Tú has de dormir, es necesario un periodo de por lo menos ocho horas para los humanos, para poder desempeñar…

 

Se quedó callado en el momento que la mano de Jim tocó la suya. Sus dedos se escurrieron en medio de los de Spock y con el pulgar le acarició el dorso de la mano. Jim le besó como lo hacían los vulcanos. Sintió el eco de la voz de la mente de Spock en su cabeza, sonaba como en sus sueños y vio los recuerdos de él de la noche anterior.

 

-          Iré a verte esta noche, Spock. – seguía besándole con los dedos, con la otra mano sujetaba el cigarrillo que poco a poco se iba consumiendo solo y su voz era bajita, ronca, hacía que Spock dejara su lado más humano libre albedrío.

 

-          Está bien.

 

 

-          Como a las doce, cuando mi madre se haya ido a dormir. No quiero responder a sus preguntas.

 

Jim soltó a Spock y dio una calada profunda al cigarrillo mientras se alejaba con esos andares de niño malo americano.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

                                                              

 

**_12:01 - Estoy aquí._ **

****

**_12:01 - Sube. Habitación 117._ **

 

Spock esperaba sentado en su cama perfectamente hecha, con una túnica marrón y las manos en las rodillas, casi enterrándose las uñas en la carne. Jim había estado en su cabeza desde esa tarde en el instituto, había hablado con su madre (no sobre Jim), más no quiso hablar con su padre. Quería volver a Vulcano porque echaba de menos el Pok Tar por la noche con ella en la terraza, echaba de menos el calor en la cara y no ese maldito frío americano de mierda. Pero quería ver a Jim todos los días como lo hacía en la Tierra y eso en su planeta no sería posible. Pensó en los sueños que había visto en la mente de Jim, recordó verse a sí mismo llamándole a su planeta.

 

**_12:03 - Abre la puerta._ **

****

-          ¿Has llegado justo a la hora en la que me has escrito o has esperado a que fuera la hora acordada para informarme de que estabas aquí?

 

Jim inclinó la cabeza, divertido, se mordió el labio y atrajo a Spock del cuello, tocando su cabello. Le miró a los ojos, se sintió feliz de que no tener que empinarse ni agacharse para besarlo, era perfecto, sus labios sabían a algo parecido al café.

 

-          He esperado a que fueran las doce. Me quedé afuera haciendo tiempo, para ser sincero. – Spock le dejó pasar y le contó de los informes que había enviado a Vulcano, de su rendimiento según su sistema educativo.

 

Jim le escuchaba con atención, le gustaba entender todo lo que decía y no ser Leonard, que molesto había confesado un día “Yo sólo asiento cuando me habla, no puedo ir tan rápido en mi cabeza”.

 

Miró asombrado la habitación y se preguntó si la de los demás alumnos sería así, o es que la de Spock era así por ser el hijo del embajador de vulcano. Las paredes eran rojizas con luces cálidas en ellas, seguramente reflejando el ambiente natural de su planeta. La cama era individual, no como la de Jim, había un escritorio con una computadora inteligente como las de la Flota y varios dispositivos electrónicos que Jim no pudo reconocer. Un telescopio apuntaba a las estrellas en el pequeño balcón, Spock había seguido su mirada en todo momento y Jim dejó por fin su mochila en el suelo y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

 

-          ¿Qué llevas ahí?

 

-          Las cosas para ir a clase mañana. Te puedo llevar en el coche, si quieres.

 

-          Eso sería de mi agrado.

 

Spock se acercó a él, cuando sus piernas se tocaron y estuvieron cerca de nuevo, Jim tomó su mano y le besó los dedos con los labios.

 

-          ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

 

-          No comprendo – dijo Spock. Jim sonrió, se veía tan cansado que el cerebro de Spock le obligaba a hacer algo como obligarlo a dormir o pedirle que se fuera a su casa. Su cuerpo le decía otra cosa y se sentó a su lado.

 

Colocó su dedo corazón en la frente de Jim y el índice en la parte interna de su pómulo. Escuchó sus pensamientos correr como los granos de arena del desierto de su planeta. Le vio de niño, otra vez. Le vio cuando estaba en el coche hacía veinte minutos, fumándose un porro esperando a que fueran las doce para escribirle.

 

_Esto no es lo que deberíamos hacer, ¿verdad? Algún día irás a tu planeta y empezarás ese Kolinar (2) vuestro y tendrás que olvidarte de que algún días estuviste aquí y me quisiste. Porque me quieres. Lo oigo, lo siento, me traspasa los huesos. Spock. Esto va a ser problemático. Para ti. No me pidas que me vaya, quiero estar aquí, quiero estar allá arriba. Fuera, lejos, dentro.  No sé qué me estás haciendo._

 

La mente de Jim era muy dispersa. A veces los pensamientos se pisaban unos entre otros y esos ojos azules le rogaban desde abajo algo que Spock no podía comprender.

 

_Soy uno más._

 

La voz de Spock retumbó en su cabeza. De alguna manera se sentía como si no fuera así, había algo dentro del corazón de Jim que se veía (y sentía) diferente al resto de las personas que Spock veía en su interior.

 

_No lo sé._

 

Spock subió los escudos. Sospechaba que había algo diferente, pero no era lógico dejarse llevar por las emociones humanas. Demasiado inestables, cambiantes, en movimiento continuo como el universo entero.         

 

-          Tienes esto a temperatura vulcana, ¡Jesús! – exclamó Jim recostando la cabeza en el vientre de Spock. No estaba sorprendido por la rotura del vínculo. Hizo que él se sentara a su lado y se quitó la chaqueta. Esa noche era una negra –. Siempre tienes frío, ¿verdad?  

 

-          No siempre es así – Jim arqueó una ceja. Spock le miraba entre fascinado y prevenido.

 

 

-          ¿Puedes especificar? – la mano de Jim le acarició el muslo y antes de llegar a su entrepierna fue detenido bruscamente por Spock.

 

-          Jim, espero que entiendas que no podemos mantener relaciones sexuales – Jim casi se echó hacia atrás confundido. Se quedó callado, a punto de fruncir el ceño. – Para mi gente, mantener una unión de este tipo es algo que tu mundo puede que nunca llegue a entender, sin ánimo de ofensa. Cuando un vulcano establece un vínculo así, tiene que ser de por vida.

 

-          ¿Qué?

 

 

-          Acostarnos ahora, sería como casarnos.

 

Jim pareció tenerlo todo un poco más claro. En ese momento entendió por qué Spock lo había detenido la noche anterior como en tres ocasiones y por qué se tuvo que ir a dormir con la horrible erección entre sus piernas. Demasiado avergonzado para ir a pajearse al baño y demasiado a gusto con el olor de Spock entre sus sábanas.

 

Si ya había estado sorprendido antes, Spock no salió de su asombro cuando Jim le dijo que estaba bien, le dio un beso en los labios y le preguntó si le importaba que se quitara los zapatos. Spock intentó decirle que pensara sobre ello, pero por lo visto el muchacho terrano ya lo estaba haciendo. Se fumó un cigarrillo en la terraza y cuando volvió a la cama Spock estaba acostado boca arriba, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre su abdomen. Había un espacio en la cama para Jim.

 

Después de haberse quitado la ropa y quedar en calzoncillos (el calor en esa habitación para él era un poco insoportable) se tumbó al lado de Spock. Por lo visto dormía con esa túnica. Eran las dos de la mañana y le dio un beso en los labios una vez más; le gustaba porque le correspondía suavecito, como si fuera él quien fuera a hacerle daño a Jim. Sus ojos esa noche estaban inquietos, Jim vio la ansiedad en ellos y al besarle con los dedos como hacían los vulcanos le dijo suavemente _“Está todo bien, Spock”._

_Estás muy cansado._

_Lo estoy._

 

Se durmió en cuestión de minutos encima del hombro del vulcano, pero éste se quedó lo que restaba de noche mirándole respirar tempestuosamente en sueños y aferrándose a él tan fuerte que dolía por dentro.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

                                                              

 

Spock se despertó con la cabeza de Jim en el lado izquierdo de su costado, como a la altura de su ombligo. Jim estaba más bien encima de él, con las manos encima de su pecho y abdomen. Cuando sintió que había abierto los ojos le miró con la alegría de un niño de seis años la mañana de Navidad.

 

-          Tienes aquí el corazón – lo dijo con esos susurros que son susurros porque se ha descubierto algo tan genial que no se quiere que el resto del mundo lo oiga.

 

-          Ha estado ahí desde que tengo memoria, Jim. – todavía tenía los ojos adormecidos y Spock no pudo resistirse a acariciarle la espalda. Su piel estaba caliente.

 

 

 

-          Ahí tengo yo los riñones. Es increíble.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

                                                              

Jim había tomado la sopa Plommek esa mañana y no se había quedado muy a gusto con la experiencia. Spock entendía, que después de devorar el típico desayuno americano lleno de grasa y tostadas con café, eso le resultara insípido. En la cafetería de la residencia no se había hecho muy extraña su presencia, ya que por alguna desconocida razón algunos alumnos de su instituto iban a desayunar allí con los vulcanos; Jim sonrió en el coche de camino al colegio, porque él iba directamente de la habitación de Spock a la cafetería, no era un invitado que acababa de llegar del párking.

 

Ya estaba fumando antes de bajarse del coche y Spock le dijo que debía de ir a una reunión a primera hora con el director de la escuela y el resto de los vulcanos. Que le vería en clase de álgebra. No había pensado mucho sobre lo que había dicho Spock la noche anterior. Se sentía mal, porque quería obligarse a pensar en ello, pero Leonard y Nyota estaban en las escaleras esperándole como siempre, ella con el uniforme de animadora y él con su ridícula chaqueta del equipo de fútbol.

 

-          Los vulcanos tienen el corazón aquí – saludó Jim tocándose la parte baja del costado izquierdo.

 

-          Cómo es que no me lo habías contado, maldito cabrón de mierda – Uhura tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero no parecía enfadada de verdad.

 

 

-          ¿Lo del corazón?

 

 

-          No, imbécil. Que te lo estás tirando.

 

 

-          Por amor de… Joder, Leonard, ¿qué andas diciendo por ahí?

 

Jim le explicó todo como pudo mientras caminaban hasta su clase. Le dijo sobre los vínculos mentales, sobre que sentía que llevaba toda su vida esperando por algo que no sabía qué era y que de alguna manera cuando estaba con él se sentía aliviado, completo. Que no sabía en qué momento se había dado cuenta, pero que de repente se había visto en esa situación. Y que casarse era lo último que quería en su vida, pero Spock…

 

Leonard escuchaba en silencio y le dijo que eso sobrepasaba su capacidad mental en esos momentos. Que tal vez el viernes cuando pillaran hierba de la buena podrían hablarlo y Jim se sentó resignado a perder el tiempo en clase de álgebra hasta que llegara Spock. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 ** _(2)_**  Ritual en el cual se intenta purgar todo lo remanente emocional, en busca del ideal de lógica pura. Debe ser guiado por un maestro y demanda una gran cantidad de esfuerzo, tiempo y voluntad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ni si quiera cojones sabía qué hacer con el hecho de que estaba enamorado de Spock. Era como una pestaña molesta metida en el ojo, que por más que se frotara no salía. Era como limonada helada a finales de julio. Era como los campos de maíz todavía vivos en medio de los Astilleros de la Flota, como que todavía pudiera respirar. Era maravilloso y súper jodido a la vez.

 

 

Había decidido no salir ese viernes. El bar prometía, el whisky andoriano prometía y también estar borracho con sus amigos y tal vez pegarle a algún palurdo para sentir cómo las ideas se le recolocaban dentro del cráneo.  Pero todo era demasiado y a la vez no significaba nada para él. Spock llegó a su casa como a las nueve, Jim le dijo que trepara por la enredadera del porche porque realmente seguía sin querer responder a las preguntas de su madre. Recibió un mensaje que decía **_“Te odio, y es totalmente lógico por mi parte”_**. Spock llevaba una túnica azul marino y cayó literalmente en los brazos de Jim cuando terminó de entrar a horcajadas por la ventana.

 

 

-          No sabía que los aliens podían colarse en las casas.

 

 

-          Es nuestra especialidad.

 

 

Spock tenía las mejillas llenas de verde y vida. La respiración agitada sugería que había algo más que el esfuerzo de haber trepado una pared para ver a Jim. Y él ni siquiera había pensado en qué iba a hacer. Cada célula de su cuerpo le rogaba que tocara a Spock. Olía como a detergente de ropa, a plantas y a él. Le besó en el cuello porque estaba en un sufrimiento constante desde que le vio subir. Le tocó los dedos y le dijo en la mente “Lo siento, soy un desastre”.

 

 

Los ojos de Spock estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas, Jim apenas podía reconocerlo, escuchaba que su madre lavaba los platos en el piso de abajo, escuchaba al perro del vecino ladrar desconsoladamente y las hojas caerse. Además escuchaba todo lo que Spock; el latir de su propio corazón despavorido, lo que hablaban las personas que paseaban por la calle, a los pájaros esconderse entre los árboles… Todavía sentía que había hormiguitas entre las yemas de sus dedos cuando se juntaban, los labios de Spock le besaron en la mejilla y con la voz de su mente ahogada le dijo que “No te voy a obligar a nada” y las imágenes del vulcano comprometiéndose a estar con alguien más de su planeta abrumaron su cabeza. Spock después del Kolinar, Spock apareándose cada siete años tal y como estaba programado a ser, un Spock que no era el suyo y que seguramente era lo que pasaría según él, si Jim lo abandonaba después de eso.

 

 

Un sentimiento de culpa se puso en la lengua de Jim cuando Spock le transmitió que no había querido que en realidad viera todo eso. Jim estaba demasiado agobiado con esa cosa extraña que sentía por él, que no era como con los demás, que era como si hubiera estado escrito así.

 

 

-          Cómo puede ser esto posible – no sabía si se lo estaba diciendo a sí mismo, al universo o a Spock. Spock tragó saliva, Jim lo reconocía cada vez menos; era como el ser idealizado de sus sueños.

 

 

Le puso la mano en la mejilla y le besó con la boca abierta, sintió el calor llegar hasta sus huesos. Sentía el placer que Spock sentía al besarle, era como fuegos artificiales dentro de la garganta y no le hacía falta ni respirar. Jim dejó de besarle, bajo su atenta mirada se quitó la camiseta y tiró las zapatillas y los calcetines lejos. Spock quiso cerrar los ojos, muy fuerte, cuando le vio deshacerse de sus calzoncillos negros. Jim parecía no estar avergonzado.

 

 

Le besó de nuevo, le colocó las manos en sus caderas desnudas y le dijo en la mente que quería estar con él por un periodo de tiempo que no podía ni quería reconocer, y no fue capaz de formar las sílabas ni en su cabeza, sino que se lo dijo con el vacío que sentía en el estómago cada vez que le decía adiós. Jim deshizo las ataduras de su túnica, hubo un momento en que tiró tan fuerte de él que prefirió llevarlo a la cama y cuando estuvo tumbado con el pecho descubierto simplemente le miró. Era tan pálido como el invierno y se sentía bien entre sus piernas.

 

 

De alguna manera podía sentir el miedo saliendo de su pecho. Le besó en donde estaba su corazón y terminó de quitarle la túnica. Le dijo que se sentara, le abrazó y le preguntó en un susurro si eso había pasado antes. Spock negó con la cabeza, descalzo, desnudo, sin escudos ni en su mente ni en su cuerpo. Jim se bajó de sus piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos y una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios cuando vio que, según la media humana, el tamaño vulcano era más que satisfactorio.

 

 

Spock lo miraba sentado, le tenía ahí de rodillas entre sus piernas y sintió la boca húmeda y caliente de Jim meterse su miembro entero casi hasta la garganta. No sabía muy bien cómo se suponía que tenía que ser, pero era como ir hasta Plutón y volver en dos segundos a la velocidad _warp_ más avanzada. Las manos de Jim se aferraron ambas a su trasero y su espalda se arqueó tanto, que cayó tumbado al colchón, agarró desquiciado el pelo de Jim y tuvo la sensación de que éste succionaba, lamía y amaba incluso con más fuerza.

 

 

Estaba claro que Jim era jodidamente bueno, lo hacía con esmero una y otra vez, intentando ignorar su erección contra su abdomen, el estómago de Spock se puso duro y sabía que le iba a odiar, pero su boca le abandonó; tenía los labios enrojecidos (como cuando se pegaba con alguien) y brillantes de saliva y fluidos del vulcano. Spock estuvo seguro que nunca antes le había visto tan guapo. Intentaba no hacer mucho ruido, pero Jim se puso encima de él, juntó sus miembros y los masturbó agarrando a Spock de la mano.

Spock sabía que podía morir por eso. Se sintió muy insignificante, como si no fuera más que un niño en las manos de Jim; se sintió el más grande, porque sabía que podía morir por eso, podía dejar su planeta por tener eso.

 

 

 _Te quiero dentro de mí_ , jadeó Jim en su cabeza.

 

 

Se sentía tan listo que cuando los dedos de Spock fueron entrando uno por uno, jadeaba como protestando, porque veía su miembro palpitar contra su abdomen y no lo estaba tocando. Y quería besarle y morderle y todo a la vez. Le dijo que era suficiente. El dolor era maravillosamente insoportable, justo como a Jim le gustaba y la espalda de Spock colapsó de nuevo con el colchón de la cama totalmente desecha de Jim. Le escuchaba gemir en su cabeza y en todas partes, rezó porque Winona estuviera en su quinto sueño.

_No hagas ruido_ , demandó.

 

 

Spock iba a asentir, pero Jim estaba a horcajadas sobre él, tocándole; se autopenetró lentamente con su miembro. Por un momento Jim no se movió. Le miró a los ojos, le volvió a tomar de las manos y entonces supo que era eso lo que estaba buscando, lo que no encontraba en el resto de las camas de los Estados Unidos y toda la Federación. Spock vio sus pensamientos. Sentía a Jim apretado y caliente, su miembro palpitaba dentro del cuerpo humano y a Jim le parecía que podía llegarle hasta la garganta. Estaba lleno y completo. Spock casi que sonrió al escuchar ese pensamiento.

 

 

Jim apenas sentía el dolor, se movió, le besó, estaba con la boca llena de su saliva y sabía a Spock. Le sintió gemir otra vez, le dio igual, se estaba mordiendo tan fuerte sus propios labios que creía que iba a sangrar. Cuando Spock empezó a masturbarle fue cuando se dio cuenta que había subestimado las barreras del placer, sentía que algo crecía dentro de él, era Spock diciéndole cosas en vulcano. Era él a la vez, con los ojos en blanco y el sudor en su espalda. Eran sus uñas clavadas en la nívea piel de Spock lo que demostraba más de lo que él podría decir alguna vez. Se corrió enterrando su cabeza entre la cama y el hombro de Spock. Le veía moverse aún con el rostro extasiado (y para sorpresa de Jim), Spock se giró y le empezó a follar desde arriba. Y cuando creía que no podía respirar más, entre los temblores de su reciente orgasmo y las manos de Spock entre las suyas, sintió que se corría dentro de él.

 

 

Y era más cálido de lo que nunca había creído que podía ser.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

Cuando Jim se inclinó hacia la mesilla de noche para coger un cigarrillo, besó a Spock en el pecho, después en los labios. Lo encendió y dejó que el humo le llegara hasta más allá de los pulmones, le ardía la garganta. Miró a Spock a su lado, con el pecho sudoroso y su pelo definitivamente iba en todas las direcciones, se le pegaba a la frente. Cuando Spock le devolvió la mirada, inexpresivo y Jim pudo deducir que aterrorizado, no le dijo nada. El cigarrillo colgando de la boca de Jim se quemaba como si el tiempo no pasara, los dedos de Jim tocaron los de Spock, besándole.

 

 

_Supongo que esto puedes tomarlo como… una respuesta._

Spock sabía a lo que se refería. Jim sonrió y miró por la ventana rompiendo el contacto. Pensar en ese momento que iba a estar ligado a Spock para siempre de una y mil maneras que ni él podría comprender jamás, era demasiado. Pero le gustaba el cuerpo de él, debajo del suyo mientras se iba quedando dormido, le gustaba que no se quejara del olor a humo y la sensación de tranquilidad que le transmitía cada vez que se tocaban.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

-          Ven conmigo al baile de otoño, Spock – dijo Jim, un día especialmente nublado y con ganas de tormenta.

 

 

Hacía como una semana que no se pegaba con nadie y sospechaba que sus niveles de violencia y rabia contenida iban en disminución. Se preguntaba si tal vez el hecho de que Spock viviera la mayoría de las horas del día en su cabeza tendría algo que ver. Estaba casi seguro de que sí. Spock le miró despacio, dejando sus apuntes de química avanzada a un lado. Estaban en las gradas viendo el entrenamiento de Leonard, aunque ambos habían decidido que estudiar un rato mientras estaban ahí era más productivo que nada. Spock llevaba sus típicos pantalones negros y ese jersey de la Federación.

 

 

-          Vamos, Spock. Prácticamente todos saben que estamos juntos. No será un gran drama – estaba como intentando convencerlo, Spock se habría mordido el labio si no fuera porque intentaba meditar más esos días. Contenerse un poquito de ese fuego destructivo que era Jim.

 

 

-          Lo veo razonable.

 

 

-          Tú querías ir desde el principio. Supuse que querrías ir conmigo.

 

-          Afirmativo, Jim.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

Si a Spock le hubiesen dicho que al ir a la Tierra se iba a enamorar de un humano, que ese humano era un delincuente superdotado y que tenía una inclinación curiosa por fumar marihuana… tal vez se lo hubiera pensado dos veces. Resultaba ser que ese humano se sentía algo así como su t’hy’la (3). No estaba seguro, no sabía cómo debía de sentirse.

 

 

Hacía dos años que él y su compañera prometida desde nacimiento habían desecho su vínculo. Los niños de familias vulcanas importantes estaban casi siempre prometidos con otros, les unían mentalmente y cuando llegase el momento del Pon Farr (4), se aparearían entre ellos, quedando unidos de por vida. T’Pring iba a ser la futura compañera de Spock, pero tras discutirlo extensamente, habían presentado su caso en un juzgado del alto mando vulcano y tal vez por ser el hijo del Embajador se le había escuchado con más atención que a cualquiera. Nadie esperaba demasiado de él, igualmente, ya que no era totalmente vulcano y T’Pring era libre de encontrar un compañero más adecuado y de raza pura, tal vez.

 

 

Obviamente no le había dicho a Jim que había un 99,9% de posibilidades de que sí, que fuera su t’hy’la. Ya había tenido suficiente con saber que al follar con Spock estaban prácticamente casados. Spock sabía, mientras miraba a Jim hacer una competencia de chupitos en la barra del bar, que no se podía cambiar a una persona (mucho menos a un humano) en cuestión de días. Jim sentía algo increíblemente (acojonante, diría Jim) fuerte por Spock, lo sentía dentro de su cabeza, a través de sus dedos, cuando se lo follaba contra la mesa de la cocina de Winona. Estaba en todas partes, pero Jim no sabía qué hacer con eso y Spock calculaba las probabilidades de que decidiera dejarlo, como, unas mil veces antes de quedarse dormido abrazando a Jim por la espalda.

 

 

Jim se acercó a él, alcoholizado y con el equilibrio alterado. Sus manos le agarraron del cuello y le miró a los ojos; podía hacerle pasar de un humor a otro con una rapidez preocupante para un ser que, criado en la cultura vulcana, se suponía que controlaba sus emociones mejor que nadie. Tenía los labios encendidos, sabía a tequila de la Tierra y a limón, pero eran los únicos labios que quería besar. Le podía transmitir más con los ojos (medio azules-medio rojos) que con el contacto telepático, porque aún había escudos entre su conciencia y su pensamiento, por no hablar de que, con las palabras, Jim era un desastre.

 

 

-          Vamos fuera, porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.

 

 

-          No creo que el efecto de las drogas ahora mismo sea lo más conveniente para ti.

 

 

-          Vamos, Spock, tengo algo para ti.

 

 

Sin ninguna otra opción, Spock le siguió. Mientras se fumaba el porro, le escuchó hablar de esa nueva nave que estaban construyendo. Un tal Scotty que había conocido esa misma noche decía que era _la pera limonera_ (se lo tuvo que explicar a Spock) y que tenía no sé cuántas mejoras de ingeniería y que era una belleza de máquina. Jim le dijo, mientras Spock se recostaba contra la pared del callejón, que se imaginara ser el capitán de esa nave, la Enterprise, decían que se iba a llamar. Que todos los cadetes estaban enviando desde ese momento las solicitudes para estar en la tripulación, que tardarían no sé cuántos años en construirla.

 

 

-          Voy a alistarme en la Flota el año que viene, para cuando terminen de construirla yo estaré acabando el último año para poder salir al espacio; y voy a salir en esa puta nave. – tiró la colilla al suelo y Spock le vio sonreír con todos los dientes, con la alegría característica de los jóvenes terranos, con una adrenalina inexplicable en los ojos.

 

 

-          La convicción es uno de los principales elementos para llegar a cumplir un objetivo.

 

 

Jim le dijo que vale, le dio un beso en medio de esa calle oscura. Estaba más allá de la salida trasera de la discoteca y había contenedores de basura alrededor, así que no olía precisamente bien. Jim se arrodilló y antes de que Spock pudiera preguntar nada, ya le había bajado los calzoncillos hasta las rodillas y respiraba encima de su miembro sin llegar a tocarle, convirtiéndole en un amasijo de huesos y carne temblorosa. Le dijo, “esto es lo que tenía para ti”. Tenía la boca caliente, como siempre en Jim, parecía que su saliva le quemaba. Se lo metía hasta adentro, hasta que Spock se ahogaba con su propia respiración, y entonces lo deslizaba entre sus labios, a veces le rozaba con los dientes; Spock arañó la pared, movió las caderas hacia adelante y empezó a follarle la boca como nunca antes se lo habían hecho a Jim, pensó.

 

 

Tal vez muchas cosas eran así, nuevas y llenas de expectativas para Jim. A veces por la noche, acariciaba la nariz de Spock hasta que éste se dormía, le enternecía porque era más joven que él; porque aunque era más fuerte que él, más guapo, más inteligente y con una esperanza de vida mucho más elevada, Spock aún era un crío en muchos aspectos… y no le gustaba escuchar eso en la cabeza de Jim. A veces se le escapaba. Jim era fuerte para su especie, inteligente e irresistiblemente sociable, se la comía con dedicación… y si Spock hubiera estado acostumbrado a creer en la suerte, en ese mismo instante escribiría un libro sobre ello.

 

 

Jim escupió el semen de Spock en el asfalto húmedo y le besó con una sonrisa en los labios. Le dijo, “ven aquí, Mr. Vulcano”, le colocó los pantalones tan bien como su estado de embriaguez se lo permitió y por medio de la telepatía táctil le transmitió algo así como un deseo normalmente reprimido de querer estar con él para siempre.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

-          Mamá, este es Spock; Spock, ella es mi madre, Winona – la voz de Jim temblaba con nerviosismo, su pulso estaba increíblemente acelerado y le sudaban las manos. Aunque eso era algo que sólo Spock sabía, gracias a su sentido del olfato y auditivo increíblemente avanzado.

 

 

Winona iba a levantar la mano para saludarle de manera vulcana, pero Spock le tendió la mano, Jim arqueó ambas cejas y Winona la tomó en un apretón precavido pero amable.

 

 

-          Por fin te conozco Spock -, dijo ella con los ojos entrecerrados, pero más bien curiosa que enfadada. – He oído mucho sobre ti, y no precisamente de la boca de mi hijo.

 

 

Si Spock no tuviera los escudos totalmente subidos y el control de sus emociones como en un 500% más elevado de lo normal, tal vez se hubiera sonrojado al captar la indirecta con la que Winona, de hecho, aseguraba que les había oído en la habitación. Le habían invitado a cenar, así que era mejor mantener la calma. Jim había insistido, había dicho que a su madre normalmente no le gustaban las visitas pero que parecía entusiasmada con Spock (por alguna extraña razón) y que después podrían ver películas del siglo XX.

 

 

Winona había cocinado estofado de verduras para Spock (seguramente Jim había insistido en ello) y puré de patatas con carne para ella y Jim. Spock le contó sobre sus padres, sobre la escuela en Vulcano, sobre el clima… Cosas que la gente normalmente quería saber. Jim sacó el tema de la Flota Estelar y Winona frunció el ceño, Spock observó con condescendencia a Jim protestar sobre el pasado y su madre le dijo que no era el momento. Le dio las gracias por la cena, inclinó el rostro en un gesto de respeto y le dijo que se alegraba de haberla conocido en persona.

 

 

-          Así ya no vas a tener que subir por la enredadera. Empezaba a preocuparme por tus huesos rotos volviendo a Vulcano en una bolsa.

 

 

Jim programó el reproductor de películas, que en realidad era un holograma que ocupaba casi toda la habitación. Spock le dijo que si le parecía bien ver _“La lista de Schindler”_ y Jim asintió en silencio con un cigarrillo colgándole de los labios. Cuando se acurrucó a su lado en la cama, Spock le sintió tenso y se percató de que realmente no estaba prestando atención a nada.

 

 

-          Te ocurre algo.

 

 

-          Eres increíblemente hábil recalcando hechos obvios, Spock.- escupió con amargura.

 

 

-          Tal vez pueda hacer algo si me dices lo que te atormenta. Lo que percibo en tu cabeza es demasiado confuso.

 

-          Pausa. – dijo Jim al aire y la película se congeló; blanco y negro un par de siglos después en un holograma del futuro mismo. – Te irás pronto y no sé qué va a pasar.

 

 

A Octubre le quedaba poco. Spock cogió a Jim de la mano y se la besó. Jim suspiró y le intentó decir que no pasaba nada, que era una tontería pensar en algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano. Le acarició las orejas mientras Spock le decía cosas dentro de la cabeza. A veces le hacía reír, a veces fruncía el ceño. Le contó sobre T’Pring, sobre los edificios que salían del suelo y los que caían del cielo, del escorpión gigante que se encontró una vez en su jardín, que era más bien un espacio abierto a un desierto rojo infinito. A Jim le gustaba la punta de las orejas, lo que más, Spock le preguntó si tenía algún tipo de fetiche y Jim le dijo que no preguntara eso, que la respuesta era estúpida.

 

 

-          No debes de estar ansioso, Jim – Spock le acarició la espalda, apreciando la capacidad humana para el tacto, tan agradable y sencilla.

 

 

Al final le dijo que tenía razón, dijo “continuar” y la película siguió reproduciéndose. A la mitad, Jim ya estaba dormido.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

Tal vez en otro universo, otra versión de Jim se había encontrado con Spock en unas condiciones diferentes. Jim pensaba, que tal vez, sería un Jim mejor. Quería decirle a Spock “espera, te voy a encontrar una mejor versión de mi”, antes de que fuera tarde, antes de que le necesitara más. Los días pasaban como intervalos de tiempo medidos por acontecimientos; un examen, una prueba, una solicitud para aplicar a la Flota Estelar al año siguiente, una video llamada con Amanda y su hijo vulcano casi temblando al lado de Jim cuando la saludó. Demasiado jóvenes para enamorarse y Spock volviendo a su planeta en dos semanas, ¿qué cojones se suponía que debía hacer?

 

 

Amanda había dicho que enviaría una túnica elegante para el baile de su hijo. Jim tenía que comprarse un traje nuevo que no fuera el de su primera comunión. Spock juzgaba sentado los diferentes atuendos con los que Jim salía del probador, a veces estuvo a punto de sonreír y todo. Al final se decantaron por uno negro, clásico, con más negro aún y unas zapatillas negras. Todo negro. Spock le dijo que llevara un complemento dorado, que así irían a juego y que era la opción más lógica. Por lo visto la túnica de él era como hecha de oro o algo así que Jim no había entendido muy bien a su madre, pero supuso que ser el hijo del Embajador tenía sus ventajas.

 

 

Con las bolsas de las compras en la mano y un granizado de chile en la otra, Jim caminaba al lado de Spock en los largos pasillos del centro comercial. Le preguntó qué pasaría con su vínculo estando a tanta distancia de él. Por primera vez, Spock no tenía ni idea.

 

 

-          Puedes venir a visitarme en tus vacaciones de Diciembre – Jim miraba distraído una vitrina con zapatos dentro, se fijaba en las propagandas estúpidas y a la vez en unas botas marrones que le gustaban.

 

-          Claro, dieciséis años luz, está aquí al lado – dijo sarcástico con la pajita del granizado en su boca, avanzaron otra vitrina para ver una tienda de joyas desde fuera.

 

 

-          Es media hora, Jim, sólo tienes que salir de este sistema. Además los precios son altamente favorables.

 

 

Jim le dijo que pensaría sobre ello, dejaron las bolsas en el maletero del coche y fueron a la residencia de Spock. Mientras que la ropa de Jim estaba toda revuelta en el cajón que Spock le había dicho que podía usar si lo necesitaba, la de Spock estaba doblada y organizada por colores. Jim se ponía su ropa a veces, para dormir, le quedaba algo más grande, pero era cómodo. Un día hasta se probó una de sus túnicas y le pasaba tanto en los hombros, que se tuvo que sentar en el suelo. Spock le explicó sobre la atmósfera en Vulcano, que era mucho más pesada que la de la Tierra y entonces Jim soltó un comentario de que entonces era por eso por lo que le follaba siempre tan fuerte. Spock podría enumerar otras razones.

 

 

-          Y ya que eres alguien como súper importante, ¿tus padres no esperan que, al menos, tengas un hijo o algo así?

 

 

-          Jim…

 

 

-          Tío, no sé, sabes que yo… - le tocó el rostro para decirle en la mente que le quería; le costaba muchísimo decírselo con palabras. – Y me preocupa lo que pueda pensar tu familia, Spock.

 

 

-          Estoy increíblemente satisfecho con nuestra relación, Jim. Es lo único que tiene que preocuparte.

 

 

Cuando Spock se había metido en la cama después de haber hablado por video-conferencia con su padre, Jim le abrazó muy fuerte, tanto que casi se subió encima de él como si fuera una especie de mono. La llegada inminente del momento de su marcha era como hiel amarga entre las encías y la lengua de Jim. La piel de Spock tan suave, tan pálida, tan sensible a dieciséis años luz de él no sería más que un montón de recuerdos dolorosos que se fumaría en un montón de cigarrillos y con los que se pajearía de vez en cuando, suponía.

 

* * *

 

 

 ** _(3)_** Término vulcano que se traduce como "hermano", "amigo", o "amante". Un vínculo similar al de las almas gemelas.

 ** _(4)_** Parte del ciclo reproductor de los vulcanos en el que, cada siete años más o menos, se aparean con una pareja dispuesta desde nacimiento o cualquier otro individuo de su especie. Durante este periodo, los seres de esta raza pierden todo control sobre sus emociones. Si no encuentran un individuo con el que aparearse, pueden llegar a morir.


	4. Chapter 4

Lo curioso era, que Jim parecía llevarlo relativamente bien. Quedaba con Leonard para ir a ver los entrenamientos, sacaba unas notas en francés que hasta su profesor se molestó en darle la enhorabuena (Spock estaba súper orgulloso, para ser sinceros) y hasta coqueteaba con Uhura cuando estaba de un humor realmente bueno. Spock le observaba con curiosidad, con detenimiento, viéndole tan despreocupado, tan “te quiero, vale, pero no me agobies” y a él tan “no contemplo mi existencia si no es contigo”. Era un tira y afloja constante, Jim llamándole a las dos de la mañana porque “estoy súper cachondo, por favor ven a mi casa” y acabar haciéndolo en el coche mientras Jim iba a buscarlo. Los asientos traseros jamás se lo perdonarían a Jim.

 

 

A veces Jim sólo quería estar con él en las gradas estudiando, compartiendo puntos de vista sobre otros Sistemas del universo, sobre sus leyes y sus seres con cabezas similares a las tortugas. La voz de Spock era increíblemente reconfortante para Jim, le escuchaba hablar sobre política y le besaba entre medias. Jim le compraba barritas energéticas de avena, porque sabía que eso le gustaba, le abrazaba en los pasillos y cuando en la final de la temporada del equipo, Leonard anotó un touchdown, se levantó a gritar tan fuerte y besó tan fuerte a Spock que creyó que se le pudo haber oído hasta en el Cuadrante Beta.

 

 

Una noche especialmente cercana al baile de otoño, Jim se despertó cuando solo unas pocas luces alumbraban el día. El cielo estaba gris, el suelo reseco por el frío, lleno de humedad del amanecer y llevaba la chaqueta negra para no tiritar tanto. Cuando ya se había fumado el segundo cigarrillo, Spock apareció en su patio trasero, con los ojos adormilados y el pelo revuelto; Jim sonrió porque le encantaba verle así, parecía como suave y blandito (y lo era), pero a la vez se veía tan humano…

 

 

-          Vas a resfriarte – señaló Spock, mirando estoicamente a los pantalones cortos de Jim y a su pecho desnudo debajo de la chaqueta de cuero. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en frente de él, imitándole.

 

 

-          Bueno, tendré que tomar medicamentos y con el baile de este fin de semana, va a ser una _fiesta_ – Jim arrastraba las vocales demasiado, tenía la voz ronca y ese brillo de ilusión en los ojos que le caracterizaba cuando no pensaba en dinero o en el futuro menos próximo.

 

 

-          He pensado, que no tenemos aún ninguna foto juntos.

 

 

-          ¿Quieres una foto nuestra, Spock?

 

 

-          Ciertamente.

 

 

-          Bien, ¿me quito la ropa, cariño, o…?

 

 

Si Spock hubiera sabido sacarle el dedo corazón en la cara, probablemente lo hubiera hecho. Spock sacó su PADD del bolsillo de su túnica y primero le hizo fotos a Jim. La verdad es que era especialmente atractivo, y pensó que no todas las personas a esas horas de la mañana se podían comparar a un sol como Jim podía. Se reía, hacía el tonto, se tumbó en la hierba y después se sentó al lado de Spock. Le dio un beso para que Spock se lo quedara de recuerdo en imágenes, también y le dijo que sólo quería esa en la que él salía borroso y Spock estaba mirándole de perfil.

 

 

-          A veces sueño que llevo el uniforme amarillo de la Flota. Que soy capitán, que estás a mi lado. Se siente tan raro, ¿sabes? – Spock estaba tumbado en el suelo y Jim boca abajo sobre él, le acariciaba las orejas y fruncía el ceño.

 

 

-          Puede ser un reflejo de tus deseos, Jim.

 

 

-          Ya lo sé, pero es muy extraño, se siente como un recuerdo. – Spock le tocó los labios, conteniendo la respiración.

 

-          Tengo frío – confesó Spock, y Jim le besó con los ojos cerrados.

 

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

 

Había un montón de farolillos del estilo oriental antiguo flotando por todas partes, tal vez gracias a algún mecanismo anti-gravedad; la luz era cálida, los árboles de fuera del gimnasio también estaban iluminados y el jardín estaba lleno de mesas y sillas. Dentro, en el gimnasio, colgaban telas blancas adornándolo todo, aún se conservaba la tradición de hacerle una foto a las parejas que iban llegando, así que Jim posó del brazo de Spock, orgulloso, con su traje totalmente negro y su pañuelo dorado. Spock parecía flotar con esa túnica dorada y negra (tenían que ir a juego) y cuando Jim le vio aparecer por su casa esa tarde para que le recogiera, se le habían hecho las rodillas agua. Había pensado en meterle mano en el coche de camino al baile, pero iban algo justos de tiempo. Por otra parte, Nyota era como, una princesa, el centro de atención. Algunas chicas de cursos anteriores a ellos estaban a su alrededor haciéndole fotos; llevaba un vestido negro(5), sencillo para los tiempos que corrían, pero desde luego no dejaba indiferente a nadie. El pelo lo llevaba liso y se abalanzó sobre Jim y Spock cuando pudo divisarlos entre la multitud.

 

 

-          Es una pasada, ¿eh? Me encanta toda esta… luz – Leonard acababa de llegar por lo visto, sin pareja y algo despeinado, pero con un traje bastante adecuado.

 

 

-          Estás preciosa, Nyota. Si Spock no fuera mi pareja, lo serías tú.

 

 

 

-          En tus sueños, imbécil.

 

 

La música dejaba mucho que desear, como casi siempre. Los alumnos vulcanos estaban básicamente despidiéndose de todos sus compañeros, Jim apretaba tanto a Spock contra sí mismo, como intentando evadir el hecho de que se iba en dos días, que por un momento temió por su circulación.

 

 

-          No puedo dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que estás increíblemente atractivo esta noche – le susurró Spock mientras Jim bebía de su vaso rojo como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Le sonrió casi que con ternura y le besó en los labios.

 

 

-          Y tú, Spock. Creo que voy a volverme un poco loco dentro de tres días cuando ya no estés aquí.

 

 

Era algo así como, la primera vez que Jim le decía a Spock que le iba a extrañar.

 

 

Bailaron una canción de las lentas, en el interior de Jim se revolvía esa felicidad y a la vez vergüenza por caer en una de las escenas románticas de las que tanto se había reído. Besaba a Spock mucho más de lo que acostumbraba, después bailó con Nyota y se rieron hasta que les dolieron las costillas por cosas que no tenían sentido. Era a lo que estaba destinado casi todo adolescente americano después de todo, era afortunado, tenía todas las opciones (pero no las quería) y era inteligente y seguramente al año siguiente le dirían que sí estaba admitido en la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Pero Spock no iba a estar ahí cuando eso pasara, y se sentía tremendamente desgraciado por ello. Supuso que, en algún momento iba a tener que verle marchar y más tarde en la casa de Leonard con unos cuantos de sus compañeros, le entregó a Uhura el porro que tenía en la mano y tiró de Spock escaleras arriba, tan fuerte como pudo.

 

 

 

-          ¿Y si no podemos hacerlo antes de que te vayas? – estaba desesperado, sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas y Spock le observó cerrar con pestillo la habitación de Leonard. Se preguntó si su amigo no estaría enfadado. – Vamos, quítate todo eso, por favor, necesito que me folles, Spock.

 

 

Spock le miró impasible. Estaba consciente de su estado de embriaguez y todas esas cosas, pero sentía la agonía salir de su cuerpo, la tristeza y mayormente la confusión, por sentir todas esas cosas. Los dedos de Jim se hundieron en el pelo negro, y tiraron de él, y le mordió los labios y se sintió mal por ser como era, por haberle arrastrado a todo eso. Pensaba que, probablemente la vida de Spock podría haber sido mucho más fácil sin él en ella. No sabía si se equivocaba o no, pero era tarde porque estaban con ese maldito vínculo entre ellos y Jim le quería, desde luego que le quería y quería las mañanas a su lado y los cálculos de Física avanzada con él y probablemente que algún día Spock tirara su mundo por la borda para ir a la Academia con él… pero las cosas no eran así. Spock le recostó suavemente en el colchón, le besó las piernas y se la chupó despacio, aunque Jim se movía rápido.

 

Tal vez iba a ser el mejor recuerdo de la noche, Spock arrodillado entre sus piernas, pero nunca podría olvidar a Spock entre los farolillos, con los labios tensos pero los ojos brillando en una sonrisa oculta.

 

 

╳╳╳╳

      

 

 

Abrió los ojos casi con rabia, cansado y con la sensación de no querer volver a dormir nunca, porque era una mierda levantarse así. Se quedó quieto, mordiéndose los labios y sentía como si un gigante de piedra estuviera jugando al fútbol dentro de él. Le dolía el pecho, la cabeza, los brazos… Dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su rostro y era incómodo porque estaba tumbado y entonces tenía los oídos llenos de agua salada y el pelo húmedo. Pero creyó que así tal vez todo se iría de ahí dentro y lo dejaría respirar como un ser humano funcional. A las ocho salió de la cama, se vistió con pereza y condujo hasta la residencia de Spock. Cuando llegó vio que todo el equipaje ya estaba dispuesto en cajas de metal negras y que unos hombres con uniforme se lo llevaban seguramente al transporte de equipajes que partía en dos horas. Spock se iría unas horas más tarde, según le había dicho, y Jim suspiró cuando le abrazó, deseando que no llegara nunca el momento en el que el reloj diera las seis y treinta y cinco de la tarde.

 

 

Le besó y quiso que por un momento tuvieran un destino mejor, se sintió como si se desvaneciera y los brazos de Spock temblaron bajo sus lágrimas. Era como si se derrumbara bajo el peso de ellas y le atraparan y sabía que se estaba derrumbando. Por una parte Spock se cuestionó si ese apego precipitado en tan pocos meses era cosa de su sangre humana. No sintió vergüenza por ello, pero sabía que estaba algo así como irremediablemente perdido, así que le besó de nuevo. Demasiado jóvenes para enamorarse, desde luego. Demasiado testarudos para echarse atrás.

 

 

-          Te juro que voy a dejar de meterme en líos porque si no me van a joder el expediente y si no entro a la Flota me muero porque… Spock te lo prometo – Jim tenía la cara llena de lágrimas, la nariz enrojecida, los labios agrietados.

 

 

Se sintió capaz de escalar todas esas montañas y llegar a todos esos mundos y era como si hubiera crecido veinte años de repente. Spock le tocó los dedos, se sintió tranquilo por un momento y entonces supo que estaba intentando manipular su estrés y su confusión; negó con la cabeza desesperado y le dijo internamente que parara. Sabía que él, bajo su control y su compostura, sentía más o menos lo mismo, lo veía en el fondo de su conciencia y en las imágenes que recorrían su mente.

 

 

-          Jim – le dijo estoicamente sentándose en la silla de su escritorio vacío. – No necesito que esperes por mí, ni que guardes ningún tipo de promesa que no sea para tu propio bien y que…

 

 

-          ¿Sugieres que me puedo acostar con otra gente? ¿Qué…? ¿Estás enfermo Spock? – se esforzó por no gritar, de verdad que lo hizo pero le temblaban los labios y estaba a punto de romper a llorar, porque a veces tenía que admitir que la única manera de pelear que tenía era dándose golpes. Y no quería partirle la cara a Spock. O tal vez sí.

 

 

-          Voy a estar lejos y el vínculo se va a debilitar, Jim, supongo – intentaba explicárselo de una forma tan humana, que Jim se tomó un momento y se sentó en el borde del colchón (ya sin sábanas) y se encendió un cigarrillo.

 

 

-          No voy a tirarme a nadie más, Spock, no quiero. Es que… mira, no sé cómo… ¡Ni siquiera usamos condones! – Spock levantó una ceja e intentó no ruborizarse con todo el control que tenía. – No creo que, por más desesperado que esté, en plan… Podemos hacer cosas también, ¿sabes?  ¿Lo sabes, Spock? Y vas a volver, o yo voy a ir, pero no puedes tan siquiera decirme que se acabó, porque lo estoy percibiendo, maldito seas Spock. No puedes hacerme esto después de haber querido estar contigo después de decir que sí a tu estúpida teoría del vínculo de mierda…

 

 

-          Mi cultura no es una teoría, Jim – parecía ofendido, también algo asustado; Jim había desarrollado sus aptitudes telepáticas con él con mucho más éxito que cualquier humano–. Escucha, voy a sufrir terriblemente con esto. No quiero que te sientas cohibido o algo.

 

 

-          Cohibido una mierda, Spock – tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana y a continuación de la ropa de Spock. Le hizo levantarle para besarle, después en la cama, arrodillado sobre él, un huracán del desierto como sólo podía serlo Jim y Spock sucumbiendo bajo todo eso.

 

 

Le dijo en la mente que sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. No volvió a  llorar ni una vez más, comieron en silencio en un café del centro y después llevó a Spock en coche a la estación de transporte de la que saldría. Todos los alumnos estaban allí, se despedían unos de otros, algunos más animados, algunos conmocionados. Jim tenía toda esa mierda dentro de él, esa inseguridad que hacía que respirar se sintiera como comer arena y metértela a los pulmones. El corazón le latía tan rápido que Spock se giró para ver si le pasaba algo realmente grave. Los otros vulcanos no estaban sorprendidos cuando Jim besó a Spock, con la mano en su mejilla y la otra en su cuello. Le acarició el pelo; lo tenía tan suave y a esas alturas tan largo…

 

 

Cuando le iba a dejar ir tras las luces parpadeantes de la nave que partía hacia Vulcano, le miró a los ojos. Estaban tan negros como siempre, más humanos que nunca y le dijo que se cuidara, que le iba a extrañar; _eres un héroe incluso ahora, una leyenda. Cuídate._

 

 

Jim era la excepción, no necesitaba que le salvaran. Tal vez iría a verle esas navidades, pensó cuando le vio despedirse con el gesto vulcano por el cristal. El cuerpo le dolía porque sabía que ya no podía tenerle cerca y el nudo en la garganta crecía más rápido que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido antes. Era como si, Spock fuera el aislante entre Jim y el dolor de ese universo y ese mundo tan cruel. Sentía que a lo mejor en otra dimensión la vida le había tratado mejor, con una promesa de paz y sin miedo a lo que iba a pasar al día siguiente. Le vio alejarse, en ese trozo de metal que volaba. Condujo despacio hasta su casa. Todo era lo mismo en su jardín, en el salón, en su habitación irremediablemente vacía de Spock.

 

 

Cuando su PADD le anunció que tenía un mensaje se inclinó en el colchón para cogerla a toda prisa.

 

 

**_19: 04 - No quiero que se acabe. Voy a mantenerte conmigo._ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**_(5)_  ** [imagen](http://pbs.twimg.com/media/CFFrpHOW0AAStm2.jpg)

**_[playlist](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/post/126373492552/playlist-come-with-me) _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En un principio no quería que Spock fuera tan... Spock. Pero fue como al final resultó ser.  
> En cuanto a Jim, bien, es un universo alternativo así que aunque muchos detalles sean similares a como fue realmente todo en su vida, muchas cosas están (hiper)adaptadas para que parezca que tiene una vida medio normal, véase Tarsus IV, que aquí nunca pasó como fue en realidad.

**Author's Note:**

> quiero que os sintáis libres de dejar [prompts](http://jimkinkk.tumblr.com/ask) xx


End file.
